moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Anderson
Sergeant Anderson was a major character in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus, Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation, and Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. He is one of the main playable characters in Modern Combat 2, and a supporting character for Magnus Downs in Modern Combat 3. He returns as a playable character in Modern Combat 4. Anderson was a Sergeant in Modern Combat 2 and a Warrant Officer 1 in Modern Combat 3. After the Fallen Nation incident, he left Phantom Unit and joined AFTER as a Sergeant. During the mission Page's Insurrection he rejoined Phantom Unit. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Anderson is first seen in Day 2 of Operation Black Pegasus as a playable character. He is playable in Missions 3, 4, 5, 11 and Mission 12. He ends up killing Pablo al-Banni with a grenade down his throat. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Anderson is first seen in Hostile Territories when he and the other members of Razor Squad went MIA in Alaska. Later he joins Phantom Unit. He assists in hunting down Page, Tong and later Popovich. Departure After the Fallen Nation incident, Anderson left the US Army to spend time with his family in Seattle. He left the army with the rank of Warrent Officer 1. During his break, he was offered to join Saunders Global Security (SGS) but declined. He later joined AFTER and was promoted to Sergeant. Gallery AndersonCabin.png|Anderson and Starks being rescued by Walker and Downs in Hostile Territories. AndersonFace.png|Anderson in the mission "Dragon King of the Sea". MC3-Anderson Siberia.png|Anderson equipped with an ACM in Chaos Factory. MC3-ANDERSON PAK.PNG|Anderson equipped with a TZ4-Compakt in Blood Sand. Anderson_Façade.jpg|Anderson in Surgical Strikes. MC3-Anderson MC81 NK.png|Anderson holding a MC81 in the ending cutscene for Surgical Strikes. MC3-Anderson Façade.jpg|Anderson armed with a ZN6-Prototype in Façade. See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Aftermath Anderson reappears in Modern Combat 4 in the mission Aftermath where he was put in charge of the AFTER operation, and subsequently lead his team into combat with the SGS. After fighting, he learned that the assault on Seattle was just a distraction for the abduction of Burke in Hawaii. Cold Vengeance ]] Anderson rejoins Phantom Unit to help locate and eliminate Page. At the end of Cold Vengeance, he enters the bio chemical lab with information on H5N1. He is told not to go near the weaponised strain of H5N1 and let the hazmat team handle it, but disobeys orders, telling Blake to open the door and destorying the door controls in an attempt to "make sure it doesn't make it stateside". While he is planting the C4, Page comes in and starts mocking him. Anderson finishes planting the bomb and starts hand to hand combat with Page. He is soon knocked onto the ground and stabbed in the back. In his last breathe, he tells Blake to detonate the bomb. Anderson crawls and leans onto the table and soon dies of blood loss and the explosion. Gallery AndersonChat.jpg|Anderson, moments before he enters the biochemical lab in Cold Vengeance Anderson kicking Blake.jpg|Anderson kicking Blake as he enters the lab Anderson Snow suit.jpg|Concept art See also Trivia * Anderson is the first playable character to die in the series. * In the concept art for Anderson in Zero Hour, he is holding a UFIA PSD-2 with a Holographic Sight attached. Category:Playable characters Category:AFTER operatives Category:Phantom Unit members Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Characters Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Characters Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists